


Destined to Come Home

by UggsBetts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Series Finale, heaven is other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: The real ending, where Sam goes home, and Dean's waiting for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Destined to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> "actors couldnt be there cuz of the coronavirus... it was the perfect ending just the boys cuz they only mattered..." NO. COWARDS.
> 
> this fixes all that bullshit. with great acting and great writing, elevator episodes are some of the best, most beloved, critically acclaimed episodes. The writers copped out.

Sam walks into a bar, the bell jingling. There's no one else there, but it is obvious that this place is warm and loved. The chairs and table are well-worn, well-used, and the pool table at the back is broken in but well-cared for. The tap of glass hitting the smooth polished bar catches Sam’s ears, and he turns, seeing his big brother standing up from behind the bar, a bottle of beer in one hand, the other already on the counter waiting for Sam.

“Hey, Sammy. It’s been a while,” Dean says, smiling softly.

Sam starts crying, because of course he does, and runs over to embrace Dean, pulling him half over the bar. They pull apart after a while, and Dean blinks back unshed tears.

“How are you, Dean?” Sammy asks, and Dean smiles.

“It’s been… well… heavenly.”

More tears gather at the corners of Sam’s eyes.

“That’s good, ha, that’s good,” Sam says, clearing his throat.

“How are you? How is Eileen? It’s… been awhile since we last saw each other.”

“She’s wonderful, we’re wonderful. Eileen will probably be along soon,” Sam says, and looks down at the untouched bottle of beer on the counter. “You remember our littlest, Mary?”

Dean nods, taking a swig of his own beer.

“Well, she’s a spitfire just like you. Gets into trouble all the time. She married her high school sweetheart just like you said she would. And Deana got her law degree. She fights the good fight just like we always used to.”

“You must be so proud,” Dean says, and Sam just nods, tears spilling over. “Ah, come on now, Sammy,” Dean says, but hands Sam a napkin all the same.

“It’s everything we fought for, Dean. They never had to fight monsters or deal with darkness. They never had to lose each other. Th-they never lost that spark of hope or light. We never gave the world a chance to t-take it.”

Sam is crying now, and Dean goes around the bar, pulling his moose of a baby brother down to his chest, holding him, rubbing his back. Sam pulls back eventually, looking down at his big brother with red eyes, but smiling.

“See, Sam? It’s alright. We’re alright.”

“Yeah,” Sam says, chuckling lightly. He clears his nose, sniffling, and takes a seat at the bar. Dean goes back around the bar and wipes it down with a clean white towel.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“What about Cas?” Sam asks, the hesitance in his words obvious, but Dean just smiles.

“He’s here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He was the one who greeted me when I arrived.”

“Really?”

Dean nods.

“I’m glad, Dean. I’m really glad. When we couldn’t summon him, when your prayers went unanswered, for so many years-”

“He couldn’t answer them. He’s not… well, he’s still _Cas,_ but he’s not _Castiel.”_

“How do you mean?”

“When the Empty took him, he never went back to sleep, and annoyed that son of a bitch endlessly until Jack came for him to pull him from the darkness. The Empty wouldn’t let him go until Jack promised to take Castiel’s grace, barring him from ever going back to the Empty.

“So Jack did, he took Cas’ grace and brought him home. Cas helped Jack design things here. And that whole time you and I were working to clean things up, and you were building a family while I was founding the animal rescue, Cas was waiting.

“He waited for me the whole time, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes bug out, but then his expression settles into warmth, a knowing smile ghosting across his lips.

“So he’s…”

Dean answers the unasked question: “He’s just a normal person now. But up here, normal is perfect. Normal is _everything.”_

Dean takes another swig, and Sam doesn’t miss the contented smile on his face, or the golden ring that catches the light.

“This your place?” Sam gestures around them.

“The bar? Ha, yeah,” Dean replies. “You’re here at a slow time. Usually the bar is filled with, well, _everyone._ ”

“Everyone?”

“Bobby and Rufus, mom, dad, Ellen and Jo, Ash, Charlie and her wife, Garth and some of his family, Kevin and Linda, everyone, man. Jack has a cottage for Kelly up the road a-ways. She grows the most beautiful roses you’ve ever seen.”

“And Jody and Donna?”

“If Jody were up here, there’d be a hole in my door where her foot kicked through to storm in here, and Donna would’ve hugged me so hard I’d’ve bruised.”

Sam and Dean laugh at that.

“They outlived us all.”

“That feels right, though.”

“Ha, yeah, it does.”

They drink in silence for a little bit, enjoying each other’s company. It’s been a while since they were able to do this.

“Oh, Sammy!”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Cas wanted me to invite you over for dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, he’s been hogging up the kitchen all day, trying out all these vegan recipes for you. He’s ridiculous like that, but he’s a good man.” Dean smiles again.

“I’m happy you’re happy, Dean.”

“I really am, Sammy. I really am. Up here, our family is reunited. All the people we loved and lost, all the people we saved… they’re all here. And we’ve all been waiting for you to come home.

“And now that you have, there’s only peace.”

* * *

They talked more after that. They talked for hours. And when they said everything that needed to be said, all that was left to say was what they _wanted_ to say. 

Dean walked Sam back to his house as the sun set, and Cas threw open the door, covered in various shades of green and grey foodstuffs. He saw Dean first, his unguarded expression betraying every ounce of love he held for the eldest Winchester, and he saw Sam second, his grin refusing to budge.

“Welcome home, Sam.”

“It’s good to be home, Cas.”


End file.
